last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Warrior
A Soul Warrior is the passionate, the one who seek the power of himself. Unlike Monk, they don’t meditate for what they are, every thing come with their own passion of themself, they know they are special, but how? Their soul a filled with magic, awaiting to be unleashed. They know it, they scent it, but it just don’t come out! They discover their own power with the use of andrenaline, more they are in danger, they fight, or they fear, andrenaline open the way throught flesh and mind, and let free way for the soul to help the Soul Warrior. Because they think they are special (more than others), they can’t be loyal to anyone, too selfish or thinking they are greater than a simple task or quest giver. Game Rule Information Alignment: Any non-lawful Hit-Die: d10 Class Skills The Soul Warrior class skills are: Balance(dex), Climb(Str), Craft(Int), Intimidate(Cha), Jump(Str), Knowledge Local(Int), Ride(Dex), Search(Int), Sens Motive(Wis), Spot(Wis), Swim(Str), Use Rope(Dex). Skill Point at 1st level: (2+Int Modifier) X4 Skill Point Each Additional level: 2+Int Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Soul Warrior is profident in Exotic Weapon (Cause they think they are better using those weird weapon than anyone, so they lack trainning with normal ones),in all armor, and all shield exept Tower Shield. Combat Expertise: A level 8 Soul Warrior gain freely the feat Combat Expertise. If this feat is already taken, the character may chose one of these following feat Improve Disarm, Improve Feint, Improve Trip. Disdainful Charge: A Soul Warrior gain a +1 bonus attack and dammage versus a target if he successfully charge him. This bonus is lost if the target is dead, or if the Soul Warrior attack something else. Friend Protector: A level 18 Soul Warrior can choose an ally who is at 5 feet or less of him, and protect him from attack. The Soul Warrior get the attack from all enemis who is attacking the protected one. If a trap tung, the soul warrior give his saving throw to the protected one, but get all the effect on him. (Like pushing his ally and receive the poisonned darts) Friend Slayer: A level 16 Soul Warrior can fight his ally with a bonus of +2 to dammage and attack roll. While an ally of the Soul Warrior face him, the character think about him, remember what he hate of him, what he’s jealous of, and more, and fight him with great anger. Furious Blow: A level 14 Soul Warrior can make a round attack. (As Whirlwind Attack Feat) Impaled Cover Charge: A level 10 Soul Warrior can perform an Disdainful Charge even if an ennemis is blocking his way. The ennemi in front of him must make a reflex save DC 10 plus the SW Strengh Modifier, or get impaled (Normal Weapon Dammage). The character continu his charge and attack the target as a full attack action. The SW get +4 cover defence for the next round. The character disposed of the body after the charge at 5 feet of him in his next attack round. This ability require a two-handed piercing or slashing weapon. Jealous Concentration: If an ally is making a skill check, a level 6 Soul Warrior can make the same check as him with a bonus of +2. Mass Specialisation: When outnumbered (3 ennemis for 1), a level 12 Soul Warrior gain a +2 circumstance bonus to his attack and dammage roll, and is concidered as an large creature for the scales purpose. (Don't get any other enlarged threat) Passion Strike: A level 4 Soul Warrior can hit a target with all the strength of his passion. Giving him the capacity to trade Hit Points to dammage roll with a maximum of +10/-10. Tolerance: A Soul Warrior gain +1 to his maximum negative Hit Points each two level (Exemple: a lvl 15 soul warrior die at -18 instead of -10) and reduce the fatigue effect by half. This ability also replace Endurance for the feat requirements only. Way of Soul: The Soul Warrior gain special abilitys depending of his alignment. In a circumpstance that he change his alignment, the special abilitys change as well. (See next table) Zeal: Once per day, a level 20 Soul Warrior can burst into Zeal Combat. Attacking the nearest one, ally and ennemis (Can't use Friend Slayer or Friend Protecter). Attacking with everything, weapon, armor, shoulder, etc, the Soul Warrior trade all his Armor Class point in his attack roll ir dammage roll, or both, distributing them. (After the distribution done, he can't change it until the next activation of Zeal). The Zeal duration is 1 round/4 level. After a Zeal, the Soul Warrior is stun for half the Zeal duration. Power of the Soul The Soul of the Soul Warrior is used like if he possess charges. Charges is filled up each ennemis he kill, or after a good slee (8 hours). The number of Charge the soul have is equal to the level of the Soul Warrior plus his charisma modifier. He can use some power from his soul, depending of his alignement. Those power is use as an Free Action (But only once per round). Here's the Soul Powers: Empath: As a touch attack, a good SW can sacrifice hit point and heal equivalent hit point. This healing don't affect undead as positive energy but as normal body restoration. (1 charge) Recover: As he sleep, the SW can heal himself more from natural healing. Adding his charisma modifier to natural restoration. (4 charges) Pride: The SW generate resistance from his strong pride mind, generation temporary hit point (SW lvl + cha mod) for (SW lvl + Cha Mod) round. Can't cast Pride again until 10 round (4 charges) Sacrifice: The SW give his life to an fallen ally. He drop to -10 hp, and isn't stabilised. The fallen one gain remaining hp from the SW. (16 charges) Elude: A SW can Elude the problem of Weapon Type. Can transform for 1 minute the type from any weapon. (This dont add damage. Exemple: He elude his weapon into magic, so his short sword (1d6) deal 1d6 magic damage). Blugeonning, Slashing or Piercing: (2 charges) Magic, Holy, Unholy, Force: (8 charges) Feed Back: A SW receving a critical hit can do an attack of opportunity against this for if in range. (3 charges) Last One: A SW can give one more attack as an immediate action if being killed or stun. (3 charges) Race: A SW can add his charisma modifier to his movement, each charisma modifier point add 5 feets for 1 round. (2 charges) Black Heart: Turn Coup de Grace into Instant Kill. No Save. (6 charges) Union: As an immediate action, the SW can bond himself to an ally or ennemis (Will save dc 10+ SW Level) and get all incoming magic buff or curse the target get for the round. (7 charges) Bull & Bear: A SW transfer his charisma modifier into strengh and constitution bonus for SW round. Don't Stack with more Bull & Bear, Bull Strength, Bear Endurance or magical Item (Take the greater). (9 charges) Vicious Hate: After a successful grapple check, the SW can bite (1d3) the target and drain his blood in his frenzy; healing him (SW level + Cha Modifier) Hit Points. (3 charges) Class Table